


Third Tries

by kvhottie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Au—39 years old, Ex Pro Athlete Kageyama, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Second Chances, Sports Therapist Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: It has been more than a decade since the last time Kageyama and Hinata talked. Yet by fate’s hand they meet again in a quiet gay bar and it is like they had never lost touch.





	Third Tries

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: A friend of mine drew REALLY beautiful art for this fic [here](https://twitter.com/myrseyy/status/1146950831071223808)

Hinata walked past the brightly lit Chinese restaurant on the first floor and kept climbing up the narrow, dim stairwell to the third floor of this innocuous building. There, hidden away behind a dark mahogany door with simple gold letters reading ‘Honki Talk’ was a lovely gay bar he liked to frequent. The bar smelled of spiced vanilla, was lit by faint yellow lamps, and had cream and black décor—which of course was many levels more mature than the bars he used to visit when he was young. He was a regular so he knew the other regular patrons well, many of them becoming buddies of his, and he’d develop a good relationship with the owner who rarely tended the bar anymore, but would make an exception for Hinata on the occasional Thursday night. And so, all he had expected from tonight was a very good mojito and fun catch-up, but when he took his usual seat at the bar and gave the room a quick once-over, his eyes landed on the rarest of surprises just two seats away from him.  
   
“Kageyama Tobio?” he whispered at the black-haired man spacing out with a Moscow mule at hand.  
   
The man turned his head to him and his distant eyes slowly grew warm with realization. “Hinata…Shouyou.”  
   
That voice, though much deeper and worn than the one he remembered, immediately lit Hinata’s face with glee. He shot up from his chair and sat in the one right besides Kageyama, body turned completely toward him.  
   
“How—Why? Especially here?” he attempted, thinking more thoughts than he could parse and properly express.  
   
Kageyama chuckled, face relaxed in a way Hinata had never seen before. “…Even after all these years, you haven’t change a bit. I moved back to Miyagi because I am the new volleyball coach for Sendai University.”  
   
“ _You’re_ our new coach?” Hinata exclaimed, eyes going wide. The owner quietly brought over a mojito and Hinata sipped on it, thanking him with a nod. He turned his attention back to Kageyama and continued, “I also work at Sendai Uni. I’m the head of the sports therapy center. It’s that white building you see right before the soccer field.  
   
“I haven’t gotten much of a chance to walk around the campus since the start of the school year has kept me busy. I’ll make sure to look for it when I get a chance.”  
   
“Yeah, it’s a bit of a walk…but wow, they hired you as a coach?” Hinata stirred his mojito with his straw. “I’m jealous. I’m sure the kids trying to get into our college to join the volleyball team is going to triple starting next year.”  
   
Kageyama scoffed and threw back the rest of his drink. “I highly doubt that.”  
   
“Oh, come on.” Hinata softly kicked Kageyama’s leg and leaned forward with a beaming smile. “Mr. genius setter and captain of the Panasonic Panthers, leading them to countless years of victories. And if that wasn’t enough, you lead the national team to gold twice in the Olympics. I bet a million schools were scouting you, why did you pick Sendai?”  
   
“I guess I wanted some place quiet.” Kageyama shrugged and nodded yes to the owner when he asked him if we wanted another mule. “And also got a bit nostalgic.”  
   
“Saying that makes you sound like an old man,” Hinata teased.  
   
“I am an old man. So are you.”  
   
“39, huh…” Hinata finished his drink and signaled at the owner for another one. Once the new drink was in his hand he circled the rim with his finger and quietly asked, “So, what have you been up to all these years aside from being an amazing pro athlete? I think the last time we talked we were probably 25?”  
   
Kageyama sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Around then.”  
   
“So?” Hinata put an elbow on the bar and rested his chin on it, eyes watching Kageyama carefully. “For starters, how’s your dating life been? I know you were busy in your early 20s with all those games. But what about after?”  
   
“I dated a few guys but none of them lasted more than a year because of loss of chemistry, or societal pressure…you know.”  
   
“Oh.” Hinata smirked. “So you didn’t come into this bar thinking it was a normal bar? I thought I could make fun of you for it later.”  
   
“Yes, Hinata. I’m gay and I knew this was a gay bar.”  
   
Hinata took a long, satisfied sip. “Well, that’s good then.”  
   
Kageyama shook his head with a tiny chuckle and drank some more of his mule before continuing. “After taking a break from dating I met a guy called Nagi and we dated for around four years…but then he took a job abroad and we decided to call it off. I’ve been single for a while now.”  
   
“Did you love him?” Hinata asked quietly, some hesitation in his voice.  
   
“Yes.” Kageyama glanced at Hinata and then again at his drink. “I did.”  
   
Hinata let out a long sigh as he sat up and pensively stared at the wine bottles lining the wall behind the bar. He let the silence settle between them. The warmth of the alcohol they were drinking was gradually traveling from their cheeks and down to their fingertips. The side of Hinata’s cup no longer felt ice-cold.  
   
Hinata ruffled his hair as if to shake himself from his thoughts but continued to look at those bottles. “I got married at one point,” he muttered.  
   
Kageyama choked on his drink and quickly grabbed at the napkin in front of him to dry the bit he had spilled on himself. “Wait, what?”  
   
“I’m bisexual,” Hinata explained with a smug smile. He played with the gold stud on his left ear as he spoke. “In my twenties I messed around for a while, nothing serious, and with both guys and girls. But that all stopped when I met Emi…I fell _really_ hard. We dated for three years and were married for five.”  
   
“You said ‘were’ married. ” Kageyama slightly craned his neck to check Hinata’s left hand. “Did you get divorced?”  
   
“Yup.” Hinata gulped the last bit of his drink and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.  
   
Kageyama turned his body toward Hinata and leaned in a bit closer. “What happened?”  
   
Hinata yelled out to the owner, “Can we get two old fashions?” The owner nodded and Hinata turned to face Kageyama once more, gold eyes meeting his curious blues.  
   
“She fell in love with another guy and became pregnant with his kid.” Hinata shook his head with a dry laugh. “I was a freaking mess. But as angry and sad as I was, I just couldn’t hate her. It’s been two years since the divorce and I can feel myself forgive her just a bit more every day.”  
   
“That’s awful,” Kageyama commented with eyebrows furrowed.  
   
Hinata waved his hand dismissingly. “It’s all in the past now.” The owner gave each of them their drink and Hinata raised his. “Cheers to bleak love lives and our reunion.”  
   
Kageyama clinked his cup against Hinata’s with an honest smile. “I would have never thought I’d run into you in a place like this after all these years.”  
   
“Me neither,” Hinata hummed, blissfully enjoying the taste of their new drink. “But I’m happy fate had other plans.”  
   
“…Do you want to leave after this drink?” Kageyama murmured while gazing at Hinata. He wasn’t focusing on anything in particular, just simply tracing the shape of his face with his eyes.  
   
“Are you hungry or some— _oh_. You mean like that.” Hinata’s eyebrow arched and his lips curled up into a mischievous grin. “Do you think it’d work with us?”  
   
Kageyama shrugged. “Maybe, don’t really know until you try.”  
   
“True…” Hinata raised his cup to his lips, pausing for a moment, and then determinedly downed the rest. “Okay, let’s go.” Hinata signaled at the owner and asked for their tabs to be closed.  
   
“I thought you’d say no.” Kageyama knocked back his drink in two gulps.  
   
After gathering their things, Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hand and lead him to a gaudy motel a few blocks from the bar. Hinata briefly considered going to a proper hotel because they were now working adults with enough money to afford a good room, not broke and horny 20-year-olds, but considering they were _acting_ like the latter, he figured it made no difference.  
   
Once inside they selected the most normal room they could get, and silently made their way upstairs. They each took a turn showering and returned to the bedroom donning the black hotel robe as their choice of post-shower, pre-sexy time attire.  
   
“Are you nervous?” Hinata asked with a grin as he approached Kageyama who was sitting at the edge of the bed.  
   
Kageyama pushed his damp hair back out of his face. “Not really, it’s just a bit…weird.”  
   
“I get that.” Hinata raked his fingers through Kageyama’s hair as he had just done. “It’s nice seeing your hair out of your face sometimes.”  
   
“My hair is so straight this only works when it’s wet.” Kageyama brought his hands up to Hinata’s wet hair and brushed his fingers against the hair around his ear. “This pixie cut looks cute on you.”  
   
“You think so?” Hinata questioned, cheeks a dusty pink.  
   
Kageyama stood up and closed the distance between their bodies, his free arm wrapping around Hinata’s waist. He brought his hand down to Hinata’s cheek and gently caressed it. “Yeah, as annoying as you are, you’ve always been cute.”  
   
Hinata hooped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pulled him closer. “Even at my old age of 39?”  
   
Kageyama’s response was to kiss Hinata—a soft and airy press of the lips that lasted for just a few moments. As they pulled away from each other Hinata’s eyes glimmered with endearment but at the same time he was laughing through his nose. Kageyama also chuckled briefly and gently pushed Hinata away by the forehead.  
   
“At least try to stay serious till the end,” Kageyama grumbled as he walked to the left side of the bed and sat down.  
   
Hinata walked around to the other side, climbed onto the bed, and sat facing Kageyama. “I couldn’t help it. It’s not that it wasn’t nice it’s just that…there’s no passion?”  
   
“Like we’re just going through the motions.” Kageyama leaned back on the headboard of the bed. “It makes sense, it’s not like we could just turn on a switch and be hot and bothered over a friend we haven’t seen in years.”  
   
“I mean, _I could,_ especially with someone with a body as nice as yours, Kageyama. But since it’s _you_ , it didn’t feel right doing it like this.”  
   
Kageyama nodded. “I feel the same.”  
   
“So…” Hinata played with the string of his robe. “If we’re not doing anything, do you want to go home? Or should we might as well sleep here?”  
   
“We’re in bed already.” Kageyama lied down properly under the covers, turned to his side, and patted the bed closer to Hinata. “Let’s just talk until we’re sleepy or something.”  
   
Hinata gleefully slid under as well and scooted close to Kageyama. And there, just a few inches away from each other, they reminisced about their years together in Karasuno. As they relearned the less round and less youthful versions of each other’s faces, they theorized what the rest of their teammates from that time were up to. They laughed over their adolescent stupidity, felt a pang in their hearts for those unforgettable moments of loss, and tasted that bittersweet nostalgia of those adrenaline-filled games of many years past.  
   
“I’m so glad I went to Karasuno,” said Hinata with a soft sigh. He searched for Kageyama’s hand under the covers and intertwined their fingers once he found it. “Talking about all this made me realize that Emi was actually my second love.”  
   
“…Because your first love was volleyball?”  
   
Hinata chuckled. “Well, I guess it was half of my first love. But with the clarity and self-awareness I have now, without even thinking too hard about it, I’m pretty sure you were the other half of my first love, Kageyama.”  
   
Kageyama gently squeezed Hinata’s hand and pulled it up to his lips for a kiss. “I think it was the same for me. I was too volleyball-crazy to really put a name to those feelings at the time, but I’m positive it was mutual.”  
   
There were a few moments of content silence. Hinata buried his face in Kageyama’s chest and Kageyama brought his arm over Hinata, hand playing with the hair by his nape. They easily exchanged heat through the thin cloth of their robes and fit against each other so perfectly—as if originally designed to be one piece.  
   
“…Do you want to try to love one more time with me?”  
   
Kageyama kissed the top of Hinata’s forehead with a hum. “That sounds nice.”  
   
“They say third time’s the charm, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KageHina Day everyone! <3 
> 
> If you are an avid reader of mine you might be able to tell that the setting for this includes places from another fic of mine, making it kind of an alternate universe spinoff. XD Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this short one. I didn't think I'd be able to write anything for KageHina day so I'm buzzing with joy that I was able to finish.
> 
> If you like my writing, I have other Haikyuu!! fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie/works?fandom_id=758208).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.kvhottiescribe.com)! Lets be friends.


End file.
